


I Smile

by nuuuge



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Coming of Age, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic, M/M, ice hockey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Follow single father Jongho as he tries to juggle friends, kids and love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I need to write my vampire Ateez fic... and I will update it soon... but first I wanted to write fluff because I've been hella depressed lately. This will probably just be updated whenever I want to write nothing but tooth rotting fluff. Hope you guys enjoy it anyways. 
> 
> Honestly this has no story line so if anyone has suggestions don't be shy and message me :)
> 
> This was inspired by [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3-L3YwU-iQ) video

“Appa help me!” Mingi exclaimed, demanding to be helped onto the fresh sheet of ice in the ice rink. 

Jongho hurried over, grabbing the tiny human under his arms, lifting him effortlessly, even with all the hockey gear, onto the ice. He kept his hands close to the boy, steadying him before letting go and off the small boy went. 

Jongho couldn’t help but sigh, pouting as he watched the tiny boy push himself forward. He could see the boy mumbling to himself, counting the steps or something along those lines. The young adult always wondered what it was that Mingi mumbled to himself when he was out there on the ice. 

Jongho sat down on the bench used by players normally. He didn’t go into the stands where some of the other parents were. He hated standing with those snotty older hockey parents who constantly berated their five year olds for not skating well enough. 

It was ridiculous… Jongho hated how much pressure some of those people put on their kids, just so they could be the next Connor McDavid someday. At the age of their kids nothing else mattered but fun and learning. Nobody should have been thinking of Midget triple A ice hockey or anything along those lines. 

So Jongho tended to stay close to the ice, watching his son and the other small kids skate in circles, fall over and try to stick handle. It was adorable and Mingi just seemed to brighten up whenever he was on the ice, even if it was tough on him. 

Mingi pushed himself forward, whispering ‘right’ ‘left’ whenever he pushed with one of his legs. The rhythm helped and he managed to go super fast! At least it felt super fast! After the third try he lost his balance falling face forward towards the ice, hands catching him. He stayed on the ground for a moment, dazed, mumbling about how the blueline got in his way. 

“Appa!” The small boy sat up, getting back on his feet, only to fall back down right away, losing his balance quite easily still, “Appa! I fell because of lines!” He exclaimed, turning to the bench where Jongho had stood up to watch him try and get up. 

Jongho chuckled, “Those damn lines eh?” He asked the small boy. 

Mingi nodded wildly standing up once more, making sure not to lose his balance and then stumbling to the large group of kids getting ready to do some fun drills. He skated over towards his best friend in the whole wide world, Jung Yunho, crashing into the slightly older kid, both falling to the ground in a heap of giggles. 

“Look at them, aren’t they so cute?” Wooyoung hopped over standing by Jongho. 

Jung Wooyoung was Jongho’s closest friend. He was the only reason Mingi could even play hockey, having helped financially with all the expensive equipment which Jongho could have only dreamed of owning. Wooyoung was so selfless and friendly, always there for Mingi and Jongho when the pair needed a helping hand. If he didn’t have such a rotten personality, Jongho would even say the other was an angel. 

“Yunho really is adorable. Unlike his uncle.” Jongho smirked, earning a punch to the shoulder from the other. 

“So I’m guessing your sister went on some trip again?” Jongho asked, leaning forward, arms resting against the top of the boards. 

Wooyoung groaned, “Barbados cruise ship for the next four weeks… Honestly… I don’t understand why her and her husband even had a kid if they were just going to leave all the time and dump him on me…” 

Jongho frowned, turning to his friend, “How is Yunho about it? Did he cry when they left?” 

Wooyoung shrugged, “He was quiet… I just… I have this awful feeling that when they are home, they just dump him in front of the television or with some nanny… like I don’t know if they ever spend any time with him and it makes me so mad, because he is such a great fucking kid... “ 

Jongho couldn’t agree more with his friend. Yunho was an adorable and friendly child, always polite and just so grown up for his age already. He was only a few months older than Mingi, but Jongho had yet to see Yunho cry over a scraped knee or go running to Wooyoung because of a nightmare. 

Maybe Jongho coddled his own kid too much, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help and shower his son with love and affection any chance he got. Even if it meant that Mingi was a total and complete scaredy cat and a daddies-boy. 

Jongho was pulled out of his musings when Wooyoung jumped beside him, hiding behind the broader, “Don’t look now but Kang Yeosang is here… oh fuck… why is he here of all days?” 

Standing to their left with a group of other parents was none other than Kang Yeosang. He was in the same university program as Wooyoung and apparently Wooyoung had gotten drunk and slept with the other a week or so ago. 

“You know his brother goes to hockey… obviously you’d run into one another at some point.” Jongho chuckled at his friends antics but didn’t move, merely looking back onto the ice where Hongjoong was helping Mingi up, the small four-year-old holding tightly onto the younger boy. 

Mingi noticed his father looking their way and waved his hands wildly, shouting something incomprehensible. He almost fell over again, still quite unsteady on his skates, had the older boy not held onto him. 

The group of small hockey players ended up having to do a few drills like short races and jumping the lines, Mingi ending up on the floor more times than on his own feet, but one of the volunteer coaches always helped pick the boy up, or Mingi got onto his own two feet once more. Jongho couldn’t help but feel pride, watching his son work so hard at something which made him truly happy. 

“Mingi is getting a lot better at skating.” Wooyoung finally muttered watching as Yunho and Mingi stood in a corner wildly swinging their hockey sticks against one another instead of paying attention to one of the volunteers. 

“Yeah he’s been watching Hongjoong and how he uses both feet to push instead of just the dominant leg so obviously he wants to imitate anything his hyung does.” Jongho smiled. 

“Appa! I am tired.” Mingi skated over to the side where Jongho was standing with Wooyoung, “My legs hurt!” He added on. Jongho could see the pout through the cage of the small boys’ helmet, but he knew that there wasn’t too much time left in their weekly practice. 

“Come on.. You can make it to the end. And if you’re good for the rest of practice I’ll buy you curly fries at the cafeteria!” 

Of course the promise of curly fries reinvigorated the small boy and Mingi was off once more hurrying over towards Hongjoong and Yunho, shouting about his good fortune, inviting the other boys to join them right away. 

“Sorry to say this… but I’m pretty sure we’re going to have curly fries with Kang Yeosang.” Jongho laughed while Wooyoung groaned, falling back onto the bench, burying his face in his hands, not even bothering to look up for the rest of the practice. 

The kids on the ice did some passing drills, most of the pucks going wide, flying over the ice, the volunteers chasing after the loose pucks rather than try and explain the actual mechanics behind a decent pass. 

Most of the kids were between the ages of 3 and 5, Mingi being the youngest amongst them all, and most of the kids were still brand new to the sport of hockey. It was adorable to watch all the kids pile up together when they fell over or how the older kids helped the smaller ones to their feet. 

Jongho was so thankful that he’d found this program and that Mingi really did enjoy himself out on the ice. He was so happy to listen to his son go on and on about all the fun things they did at practice, even if Jongho was right there the entire time and watched it all. 

Just knowing his son was so carefree and happy, even if Jongho couldn’t give him much else, was enough for Jongho to know he was doing something right. He’d grown up rich and ignored by his family, he’d always wished his parents would spend time with him, so he was one hundred percent ready not to repeat those same mistakes and give his son everything he could, even if he didn’t have all the financials for some of those things. 

Practice ended about half an hour later, all kids filing off the ice and into the change room where their parents already waited for them, helping the kids take off their protective gear and skates. 

Jongho ignored the annoying hockey-parents and merely paid attention to Mingi and his wild stories of how well he’d done. It was a struggle to keep the three year old still while untying his skates, Jongho almost getting a blade to the face when Mingi wildly whirled around to say something to Yunho who was quietly sitting and leaning against his stall while Wooyoung undid his skates. 

“Yah! Song Mingi.” Jongho stated sternly, the young boy leaned back cheeks turning red. 

Jongho hoisted the small hockey bag over one shoulder, then picking up Mingi with his other arm, the small boy curling into his father. His hair was sweaty and matted to his forehead, but Jongho just ignored the smell from his son, carrying him out and into the cafeteria overlooking the hockey rink. 

A small group of cute kids hurried onto the ice right after the zamboni was done retouching the used ice surface. A mix of little boys and girls dressed in little suits and dresses, clearly a figure skating class. The small rascals looked to be the same age as Mingi. 

“Uncle Woo!” Yunho gasped, “They’re so good!” 

Mingi turned in his fathers’ arms eyes widening when he watched the little kids skating in circles, a little girl who couldn’t be much older than four even managing to skate on one leg, lifting her left parallel to the ice. 

“That’s a new group. I think it’s their first session today.” Yeosang walked over to their table holding hands with a small Hongjoong. 

Jongho watched as Yeosang and Wooyoung both avoided all eye contact with one another. It was hilarious to watch them both struggle to acknowledge one another, but also try to forget their drunk college explorations. 

“It’s so pretty.” Mingi whispered to his father eyes never leaving the kids out on the ice skating wonderfully. 

A young man stood and encouraged each and every one of the skaters in the small group. He didn’t look much older than Jongho, frame small and lithe. He was practically floating over the ice when he moved to a kid who had just fallen and was crying. 

Jongho felt a tad breathless at the sight of the instructor. The red turtle neck was form fitting showing off his lean muscles and those black pants made his behind look sinful and perfect all at once. 

After Mingi’s mother Jongho never thought he would find someone as beautiful again… his bisexual heart was hammering in his chest at the mere sight of the person out there though. 

“That’s Choi San… he was some big shot figure skater until he blew out his knee last year or something.” Yeosang explained. 

The six sat down at a table, continuing to watch the small figure skating group practice. 

“That must suck.” Wooyoung mumbled, “Your hard work and everything just… poof… because of an injury.” 

Jongho nodded unable to say anything else, eyes trained on the young man correcting one of the skaters with a beautiful and friendly smile. Normally, one imagined strict russian women as figure skating coaches, not a sweet and friendly young man like San… 

Jongho shook his head, Gosh… get your head out of the gutter Choi Jongho… 

“That hyung is really good!” Mingi pulled at his fathers’ sleeve finger pointing at one of the three boys’ out on the ice. He was skating quite quick flexing his leg high only to stop and then tip toeing on the edges of his skates, almost like he was dancing. 

“That’s Seonghwa, his son.” Yeosang explained, “I guess he’s been skating for a while since his father basically lived at the rink.” 

“How do you know all this?” Jongho asked the older, completely perplexed by Yeosang and all the gossip he seemed to know about when it came to Choi San and the world of figure skating. 

Yeosang had the audacity to blush, “My aunt is a reporter on figure skating…” He leaned back in his chair, hand running through his hair, “She’s been following his career since he’d been thirteen… so I just read a lot about him.” 

Jongho nodded, at least his friend wasn’t some major stalker when it came to this figure skater. Sure, Jongho and Yeosang weren’t the closest of friends, but he was still one of the few people who weren't under the age of ten, whom Jongho enjoyed spending time with. 

“By the way, do you have a shift today?” Wooyoung asked Jongho. 

The younger nodded, “I’ve got the evening shift today. Mingi is just going to come chill with me since I don’t have any personal sessions, so I’ll just be sitting by the counter making sure everyone who comes in has a membership.” Jongho explained. He then turned to Mingi who was still wide eyed at all the little figure skaters, “Aren’t you excited to go to the gym with Appa today?” 

Jongho leaned over and tickled the small boy who curled up and giggled, shoving against his father, begging for him to stop. 

Jongho couldn’t help but smile. His son was happy. That was the most important part. His son being happy was his happiness. Having friends who supported and helped him was what brought him true peace. Sure, for a while losing the ‘love of his life’ and his own family had seemed like everything was collapsing around him, but now, years later, Jongho knew that these things had happened for a reason, and that reason was his own true happiness. 

Money didn’t equate joy… and only with the struggle of raising a child did Jongho come to terms with this. 

Just as the six stood to leave, Jongho looked over to the ice one more time, wondering if he’d ever see Choi San again. 

He didn’t have much time to worry over that though, since Mingi was tugging at Jongho to help him with his hat and the zipper on his jacket, pouting for his father to hurry up so they could go home and drop their hockey stuff off before they’d have to go to the gym where Jongho worked. 

Jongho kneeled before the small boy, pulling the zipper closed of the thick winter coat, tugging the scarf tightly around the boy. He then picked him up, Mingi going limp in his arms, clearly tired and in need of a nap before anything else. 

Jongho smiled, waving to his friends and making it to the bus stop so he could take the bus to his small apartment. Mingi really did fall asleep right away, soft snores against his fathers’ neck while Jongho got onto the bus, sitting down on a seat by the window, looking out at the snowy scenery. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had a terrible last week, but my brother came and visited me this weekend so I've been refreshed and hopefully have energy to add chapters to all my stories... :) 
> 
> Enjoy this pointless fluff... because that's what this is. 
> 
> Comment/Kudos ? :3

“I’ve got a new client today, so you’ll have to man the entry for about an hour.” Hoseok asked Jongho when the young man walked into work one afternoon. 

It was especially cold that Tuesday afternoon and Jongho was just happy to be in a warm place, rather than outside where the icy winds were whipping against the bit of exposed skin. He let out a soft hum, letting his boss know he’d understood. 

“Appa…” Mingi whined waving his hands around, still stuck in the gloves, cheeks red and adorable from the cool wind. 

The small boy had insisted on walking all by himself rather than getting carried, his usual mode of transportation. The boy had muttered something about Hongjoong walking by himself and he wanted to do everything like his older role model. 

Of course the tiny boy had gotten distracted on their short walk and ended up playing in a dirty pile of snow before Jongho noticed his son wasn’t by his side anymore. Half a heart attack later and a look around, Jongho noticed Mingi rolling snow up, building what was supposed to be a snowman. 

Jongho had rushed back kneeling by Mingi, pulling the small boys’ hat out of his eyes and then just watching for five minutes as Mingi tried really hard to make the perfect hill, or as he liked to say, snowman. 

“You did so well.” Jongho muttered, looking at the glob of snow the three year old called a snowman, happiness welling in his chest. Whatever little Mingi did it was perfect in his eyes. His son could do no wrong. 

Jongho knew it was dangerous, that Mingi could turn out to be a spoiled brat, but thankfully his son hadn’t ever shown any signs of being self centered. No, in contrast, he always wanted to share and help the other kids he saw, wanting to play with them and learning more and more from them. 

They got to the gym eventually where Jongho worked and his boss immediately informed his employee of his duties that day. A few other coworkers were also mingling around, like Hyunwoo who was helping one of his usual clients and Dongho was sitting by the front counter, almost falling asleep. 

“I want to sit with Appa!” Mingi exclaimed once his mittens and jacket were off. The small boy rushed to the counter, shocking a half asleep Dongho awake when a tiny body managed to climb up onto the stool and positioning himself on the older man’s lap comfortably. 

Jongho shook his head and thanked Hoseok, his boss, before following his son. 

“Mingi-yah… you forgot to take off your boots. You know they have to go in the locker otherwise you’ll make everything dirty.” Jongho chastised the young child who merely grinned, curling closer to Dongho who had wrapped his arm around the small boys waist to keep him from slipping off his lap. 

Jongho kneeled down and took off the boys thick winter boots dripping with dirt and then quickly rushed to the back room where he put everything in his assigned locker. He changed into his own workout clothes, just in case he was needed out on the floor at some point and grabbed a pair of tiny Birkenstock shoes for MIngi. 

Dongho sighed in relief when Jongho showed up, handing a squirming Mingi to his father before going off to help out some people out on the floor of the gym. 

Jongho truly loved his job. He was so thankful to Hoseok who had picked him up, practically off the street and then let the young teenager become the best person he could be for his son. 

The young father and his son sat down on the stool, Jongho managing to somehow get the shoes onto his sons feet, Mingi whining about not wanting to wear shoes, but Jongho was having none of that. 

“Remember when you got all gross and couldn’t breathe through your nose?” Jongho asked his son, looking at him sternly before the boy deflated and nodded, leaving the shoes on his feet, rather than taking them off and chucking them at an unsuspecting Hyunwoo who was walking by. 

Mingi was mischievous beyond belief, something he clearly didn’t inherit from Jongho. It was probably Wooyoung and his influence on his child. Since Yunho was far too mature already and Wooyoung wasn’t able to turn him into a little monster. 

“You’ve been spending way too much time with uncle Wooyoung.” Jongho mused, ruffling the boys hair before he settled down, welcoming the few people who decided to leave the comforts of their own homes to come to the gym. 

It was a rather slow afternoon. Most of the people coming in were regulars and greeted Jongho before scanning their keys and then going to get changed. Jongho didn’t have to do much, merely check that all of the people coming into the gym had a valid membership. 

“Hey… I have a session with Lee Hoseok…?” Someone asked. 

Jongho hadn’t realized that he’d been spacing out, left hand continuously running through Mingi’s hair, the small boy breathing evenly against his chest taking a short nap. 

The young father looked up, blinking his eyes to try and focus on the person who had just spoken and then he remembered that normally he was supposed to be out on the floor today, but Hoseok had said something about a new client and therefore couldn’t work the counter. 

“Ahhh right sorry!” The young man finally looked at the person across from him and cringed when he noticed who it was. 

Choi San, the beautiful figure skating instructor he’d been avoiding for the past four weeks. He was just as beautiful up close as he was from afar. Fair skin, lithe build and beautiful eyes. Those cheekbones could cut diamonds… gosh… Jongho could wax poetic about the pure beauty of Choi San for days… and now here he was, standing right before him and smiling. 

Jongho thought he would die. He seriously thought he was dead. This man was far too beautiful. 

“Hi… Sorry… oh god… I just said sorry. Okay, yes you do. Hoseok-hyung informed me. But you need to get set up with an ID first and a key.” Jongho couldn’t keep his composure, but his buffoonery seemed to make the other boy only laugh. 

Due to his flailing Jongho managed to wake up Mingi, the small boy letting out a dissatisfied whine, small hands reaching and curling into the collar of his work shirt. The small boy blinked a few times, tiny fist rubbing at his tired eyes. 

“Appa…” Mingi whined, “Stop moving.” He added on, voice low. 

Jongho couldn’t help but want the whole floor to swallow him. He couldn’t believe that Choi San was seeing all of this… this mess which was Choi Jongho and his life. He couldn’t even serve a customer correctly, just because he was good looking and seemed to be the sweetest human on the planet. 

“Mingi-yah… Appa needs to work, so please either stay still or I’ll put you in the back on the couch so you can sleep some more.” Jongho mumbled looking at his son who seemed to contemplate his options before letting out a whine, burying his face in his fathers’ chest. 

“Stay here…” He mumbled, staying still while Jongho quickly reached under the counter to get a piece of paper out for San to fill in. 

“How old are you?” San looked at Mingi who looked over at the stranger. He bit his lip and then looked up at his father who handed a pen to San. 

“I’m three…” Mingi whispered, eyeing San who hummed, smiling at the paper, writing his name and address before looking up and straight at little Mingi. He smiled, eyes folding into crescent moons, skin wrinkling at the edges making him look all the more friendly and approachable. 

“My son is a little older. He will be turning five soon.” San explained, “And what’s your name?” grinned as Mingi seemed to think over the question once more. 

Jongho sat back down on the stool, Mingi sitting in his lap, still mostly curled on his lap. The young father stayed silent, watching Mingi interact with the man before them. It made his heart beat a little fast seeing his son so adorable and shy around someone new. 

“I’m Mingi!” Finally the small boy exclaimed leaning forward, “And you mister?” 

“I’m Choi San. My son is called Seonghwa. I’ll bring him next time so you have someone to play with and don’t need to stay here behind this boring counter.” San grinned leaning over holding out his pinky, “I promise it’ll be more fun than what you’re doing now.” He smiled and Mingi also leaned forward, Jongho making sure his son didn’t topple over, wrapping his small pinky around that of San. 

“Appa! I made a new friend!” Mingi exclaimed turning around in his fathers lap, small feet stomping on certain areas they shouldn’t have ever gotten close to, making Jongho flinch and lift Mingi off and settling him in a safer position. 

San let out a beautiful sounding laugh, noticing the discomfort of the gym-employee, handing back all the paperwork. 

Jongho held back tears while he quickly typed everything into the computer. 

“Hey… Mingi, could you go into my bag and get me my bottle of water? I’m parched.” Jongho leaned over and whispered in his sons’ ear. 

Mingi perked up right away, excited to be given such an important task. He nodded vigorously and then jumped off his lap, unafraid of the height and rushed off right away. 

Jongho let out a sigh of relief, better able to type out all the information, “Sorry about him. He is a bit of a firecracker.” Jongho lifted a small webcam off the table, snapping a quick photo of San, avoiding all eye contact with the beautiful human before him. 

“Don’t worry. He seems really happy and that’s the most important.” San grinned, “I wish Seonghwa would act a little out sometimes. That boy likes cleaning… I don’t know where I went wrong.” He chuckled. 

Jongho also smiled, “I wish… I don’t think Mingi has ever bothered to remember the meaning of ‘cleaning’.” Both laughed, Jongho turning around to the printer, getting the membership card and the key for a locker ready, “Perfect… so here is your membership card and here is your entry key.” Jongho turned back to the older. 

San grinned, “Thanks.” He took the two things, his fingers long and boney, but they were just as beautiful as the rest of him… they fit him so well. Jongho had to stop himself from staring. 

Thankfully before he further embarrassed himself, Mingi rushed back with the bottle of water in both hands, “Appa here you go!” He shouted, holding the bottle up for Jongho to take. 

“Thank you. You did so well!” Jongho grinned, putting the bottle on the table and then lifting Mingi back onto his lap, “You’re the best!” He added on, blowing raspberries onto his sons’ neck, making Mingi squirm. 

He missed the awed look from San, his eyes trained on the younger man’s arms and the muscles flexing effortlessly when he lifted the small boy up onto his lap. Had Jongho turned to look at San a few moments quicker he would have been able to see the amazed stare from the older. 

“Hoseok-hyung is going to be on the floor… he’s… ah… over there by the treadmill talking to Minhyuk-hyung. You can just interrupt them, Minhyuk-hyung is just here to work on his butt and doesn’t take his workout serious.” 

San smiled at Jongho, thanking the younger before rushing off to get changed for his session with Hoseok. 

“I hope he comes again.” Mingi smiled, “He was  _ so _ pretty.” The small child put emphasis on the word ‘so’ leaning back against Jongho. 

“That he is…” Jongho hummed, resting his head atop that of his son, eyes unfocused as he tried to process what had just transpired, “That he is Mingi…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make me v happy... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. hehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... what a fast update... Don't get used to it guys ahahaha 
> 
> ***WARNING***  
Some mention of sexual content up ahead

Wooyoung cursed under his breath when he saw none other than Kang Yeosang walk into his class. He knew the slightly older would be here, they always had this class together on tuesday, but of course Yeosang just had to look especially good that day. 

Wooyoung tried to hide behind his large textbook that had cost a hundred thousand won too much, but it was all for naught, because Kang Yeosang, in that beautiful oversized hoodie and those ripped skinny jeans just had to sit down next to Wooyoung. 

The older smirked when he noticed Wooyoung blushing, trying not to look in his direction at all, and pretending he was reading a very interesting paragraph on the history of Taoism in china. 

“That seems to be quite the interesting textbook.” Yeosang grinned when Wooyoung turned to him. 

“Yes… I’m thinking of writing my paper on… this…” He looked at what page he’d opened, groaning internally when he realized that this wasn’t even the right textbook for this class, but the one for his gen-ed religion class he’d chosen. 

“I see… I didn’t know that we learn about Taoism in an engineering ethics course.” Yeosang mused. 

Wooyoung wished he could tell the other to shut up, but Yeosang exuded this power and confidence which Wooyoung didn’t want to mess with. 

Normally Wooyoung represented all chaotic energy on the planet, but when Kang Yeosang merely walked into the same room as him, all that energy turned him into a nervous mess. Knowing that he would go to the daycare after to pick up Yunho, while Yeosang followed to get Hongjoong didn’t help either. 

“How is Jongho?” Yeosang asked the younger boy curiously. 

Jongho… he was a safe topic, one which didn’t remind Wooyoung of the slim boys lips around his cock just a month ago. No… Jongho was something easy to talk about. 

“He’s having a midlife crisis because Choi San is now going to his gym.” Wooyoung told the other, “Apparently he’s going to bring his son along next time so Mingi will make a new friend… which means Jongho is going to have to spend a lot more time with Choi San.” 

Yeosang chuckled, eyes crinkling beautifully at the edges, “I can’t wait for the next hockey practice so I can hear all about it from him.” 

Wooyoung nodded, “You haven’t come the last few weeks…” He mused. 

Yeosang raised a brow at the younger, “You noticed?” He sounded surprised, as though he didn’t think that Wooyoung noticed basically anything the slim student did… like he didn’t make Wooyoungs heart race. 

“Yeah… nobody to come have curly fries after practice with us.” Wooyoung laughed awkwardly, hoping he wasn’t being too obvious about his crush on the other man. 

He’d always found Kang Yeosang beautiful. He was also an amazing person, caring and friendly, always there for his brother and his friends. Wooyoung admired him and had wanted to be his friend and through his nephew and his attempt at ice hockey he’d somehow managed to befriend the other student. 

Then the fateful party had to happen where Wooyoung got shit faced and ended up in the same bed as Yeosang. He was sure he was only half hard, rutting against the slim boy, libido completely lacking due to the copious amounts of alcohol he’d had, but then Yeosang had gotten onto his knees, taken his dick in his mouth without a second thought and just sucked him to life… literally. 

Gosh… Wooyoung could get hard at the mere memory of that. Who needed porn when they had images of Kang Yeosang worshiping their cock? But class wasn’t the best place to pop a boner and Wooyoung wasn't a thirteen year old middle school student anymore.

“You okay?” Yeosang asked when he noticed the younger gazing off into nothingness instead of taking notes, their professor having come in a couple of minutes ago. 

Wooyoung jumped, his elbow knocking his pencil case off the table, pens spilling everywhere, causing the thirty other students to turn to him, their professor pausing for a moment while Wooyoung apologized, hurrying to clean up his mess. 

Fuck… He was so whipped for Kang Yeosang and he just didn’t know how to actually confess to the other boy. He wanted to, wanted to tell Yeosang that he worshipped the fucking ground the guy walked on, but he was far too confident and intimidating for Wooyoung to do so. 

Eventually Wooyoung got himself together and managed to at least somewhat listen to their prof, taking notes and following along. He never thought he’d have to take an ethics class when he was studying engineering and he was hating every single moment of it. 

Wooyoung had always been good at math and physics, applying the formulae to real life situations, hence why he was studying civil engineering, hoping to one day build some of the most epic and amazing bridges for the whole world to see. He knew it was nerdy, but he’d always been amazed by the giant structures and just hoped to get a job doing what he loved. 

Wooyoung looked over to Yeosang wondering why the other was also in civil engineering. He was good in most classes, but he never spoke about his passion and why he’d gone into this program. Yeosang barely ever spoke of his ambitions and it made Wooyoung frown and want to know more. 

The other looked over, catching Wooyoung staring. He smiled and then turned back to his notes, typing away at his laptop like most of the other students. 

Wooyoung tended to learn better when writing down things by hand, rather than typing it out on a computer like the others, hence why he still walked around with a pencil case and a binder filled with different subjects. 

Class ended and Yeosang walked beside Wooyoung in comfortable silence. 

“Yunho stays with you quite a lot lately.” Yeosang finally whispered. 

Wooyoung nodded, “My sister isn’t the best mom.” He muttered, “Sometimes I really wonder why she became a parent, when she puts her career before Yunho all the time.” 

Yeosang hummer, tilting his head to the side, “What do you mean by that?” He sounded curious, hands behind his back as he was walking next to the other. 

“Like it’d be fine if her husband would take care of Yunho, but he is just as obsessed with working… so they always go on work trips and then ‘reward’ themselves with these expensive cruises and stuff and just… they don’t spend time with Yunho and it’s so sad because Yunho is the coolest kid I know and I love him so much… but I feel like it’s only me that loves him this much.” Wooyoung ranted, pausing his walk to stand under the shade of the biology and geology building. 

Cold winter air whipped against the pair, mountains of snow on the side of the sidewalk, a campus worker shoveling a new layer on top since it had snowed throughout the day. 

“My parents they’re working in Japan right now so they don’t ever see him. And my sisters husband his family is from America… so I’m the only one who spends any real time with Yunho except maybe the nanny when he stays with my sister.” Wooyoung felt drained merely thinking of his family and the situation little Yunho had been placed in. 

Yeosang frowned taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around Wooyoung. He pulled the younger as close as he could, letting Wooyoung rest his head on the older boys shoulder and curl into him. 

“That’s a lot of pressure…” Yeosang muttered, “I wish I could help somehow.” 

_ You are… you’re helping right now…  _ Wooyoung mused silently curling as close as he could to the slightly taller boy. He closed his eyes and took in his scent. 

“I love Yunho… and I really don’t mind taking care of him, but I see how this is affecting him and it makes me so sad. He is far too mature for his age.” Wooyoung muttered, “I want him to be carefree like Mingi sometimes.” 

Yeosang chuckled, “That would be a total disaster. Someone has to reel in Mingi and his endless energy.” 

The two stayed standing and holding onto one another for a while until Yeosang finally let go. His cheeks were flushed red, if from the cold or embarrassment, Wooyoung would never know. But the look suited the other and Wooyoung wished that Yeosang would spend more time with him like this. It was refreshing being able to talk to someone who wasn’t Jongho about this stuff, since Jongho had enough problems of his own to deal with. 

They got to the daycare near their university, Yunho and Hongjoong already waiting for them. The daycare workers had taken all the kids out to play in the snow since it wasn’t too cold and the bright sun felt nice. 

The kids were all bundled up in snowpants, boots and jackets. Wooyoung watched as Yunho was sitting idly on the side, rolling a small ball to put as the head of the snowman he was working on, while Hongjoong was gathering sticks to make the arms. 

“Hyung!” Hongjoong grinned when he saw Yeosang, waving wildly. 

The two university students opened the small garden gate of the daycare walking in to see one of the teachers try to herd a small group of boys together and stop them from throwing snowballs at one another, shouting something about there potentially being rocks in the snow. 

Wooyoung couldn’t help and chuckle. At that age no child would listen to a teacher. The fact that they weren’t allowed to throw snow would only egg them on further and want to do it some more. 

Yunho was one of the youngest at the daycare, most parents only sending their kids there once they were four, but Wooyoung had to bring his nephew somewhere while he was in class and his sister also didn’t have time since she spent most of her time at work. 

Wooyoung waved to one of the teachers who smiled and waved back before she turned to a small girl and helping her stand up after she’d made a snow angel on the ground. 

Wooyoung walked over to Yunho and knelt down right by the mature three year old, silently watching as the boy worked on making the perfect head for his snowman. 

“Look.” Yunho mumbled showing his uncle the head of the snowman. 

Wooyoung smiled brightly, head reaching out to pull Yunho’s hat out of his eyes. He saw snot run down the boys nose, but ignored it, figuring he could clean it once they were on their way home and he didn’t want to disturb Yunho too much. 

“It looks great!” Wooyoung smiled, “Want help to put his head on his body?” Wooyoung asked the small boy. 

Yunho nodded, “Please?” He asked, sounding far too polite and calm for a three year old. Had Wooyoung ever heard Mingi use the word please without Jongho having scolded him first? He wasn’t sure.. 

Yeosang had walked over to Hongjoong helping him pick up some sticks, telling the young child not to pull at the branches of trees since they were still alive and he didn’t want to hurt the trees. But taking the branches dead on the floor was okay. The small boy nodded looking up to his brother and doing as he was told. 

Wooyoung helped Yunho put the head on top of the snowman and then let his nephew add the rocks he’d collected earlier onto the snowman's head to create a face. The small boy didn’t need any help so Wooyoung just leaned back and watched Yunho work. 

Soon after, Yeosang and Hongjoong came back as well with the perfect sticks as arms. 

“Hey why don’t you ask your teacher for a carrot so he can have a nose?” Yeosang asked Hongjoong who nodded in excitement and rushed off to their teacher. 

Yunho stood still, leaning against his uncle and admiring the snowman he had built. He didn’t ask to be held or anything, merely enjoying the warm presence of his uncle. 

Wooyoung smiled down at the boy wrapping an arm around him, “Your snowman looks awesome.” He told the young boy, “I’ll take a photo once he has a nose so you can show Mingi.” 

Yunho lit up at the mention of his best friend, “Yes!” 

Hongjoong returned shortly after with a crooked carrot. Since he’d been the one to get it, the four year old had the honour of sticking the nose into the snowman. The other three cheered happily, Yunho giving his friend a quick hug. 

Wooyoung melted at the sight, but didn’t say anything else, knowing his nephew would get embarrassed if someone pointed the situation out to him. 

“You can play again tomorrow.” Yeosang smiled when he grabbed Hongjoong by his small hand. 

The two boys had wanted to play some more, but the older ones had to go home and still finish some university work. 

“Say bye to Hongjoong-hyung.” Wooyoung told his nephew, Yunho waving goodbye to both Yeosang and Hongjoong before they parted ways. 

Wooyoung watched them leave as well, hoping that he’d somehow gain some confidence overnight and maybe, eventually confess to Yeosang… though he doubted it would happen. 

A man could dream though… a man could dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this :)   
Someone commented about Woosang so here it is.   
Will they ever confess? Who knows... ahahaha 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts!  
What did you like/dislike?   
What can I do better? ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot this existed... realized it existed so I decided to write pure fluff
> 
> Because fluff is always good. 
> 
> TBH this story has no real plot so if anyone has suggestions hit me up :) 
> 
> I love me some good suggestions hehehe

Jongho smiled as he watched Mingi grab the small towel, small feet in a pair of flip flops. He’d recently gotten a haircut, strands of his hair in all directions from having run his fingers through it a few times. 

“You ready?” Jongho asked his son who nodded in excitement. 

Jongho had saved up enough money to take Mingi to an indoor swimming pool. Mingi had talked about it for days, excitement bubbling in the small boys’ chest. He’d never gone to an indoor pool before, hell he’d never been swimming. 

Jongho had this fear of his son drowning or getting hurt. He’d read too many horror stories of parents not paying attention for a single moment and their kid getting hurt while in or near any form of water. 

The air in the swimming pool was warm and humid, the floor wet and slippery. Jongho reached out, grabbing Mingi by the arm to keep the boy from running off the moment he spotted Wooyoung and Yunho in the kid section. 

The baby pool was huge, water shallow, reaching only the to Jongho’s shin, halfway to his knee. There were slides and small water fountains and waterfalls all over, as well as toys floating around. There was also a slightly deeper end where the water reached just to Jongho’s thigh, but the young adult knew he’d avoid that section at all costs. 

“No running.” Jongho scolded the boy, “We went over the rules right Mingi?” He squatted before the small boy, holding onto his arms and making eye contact with him. 

Mingi nodded looking down at the floor, his hands placed in front, knowing he hadn’t listened to the rules his father had made so clear before. 

“No running… no screaming… no swimming right after eating… always go in the pool with the floaties on.” Mingi recited obediently, just as he’d done the evening before when Jongho had gone over the rules once more. 

“Good.” Jongho smiled, standing up, “Now let’s go see Wooyoung and Yunho.” He held onto Mingi’s hands, the two walking over to their closest friends. 

It was a wednesday morning, meaning that the pool wasn’t as full as during the afternoon. A couple of parents were lounging on the sunbeds beside the pool, reading books and magazines, others were in the pool with their kids, while the adult pool was filled with elderly people doing some gym exercises. 

“Are you excited?” Yunho asked grinning from ear to ear. 

Mingi nodded, “Yes!” He then reached out to his father, “Appa… I want the floaties.” 

Jongho nodded, sitting down on his own sunbed which Wooyoung had reserved for him with a towel, the older boy having come a couple of minutes earlier. Yunho had been just as excited as Mingi, unable to sleep all night and waking up the university student at the asscrack of dawn with his cheers. 

Jongho unpacked the bag he’d brought, finding the bright orange floaties which would go around Mingi’s upper arm. He’d gotten them at their local secondhand shop for a mere couple of dollars and they worked perfectly fine. 

He moved them around Mingi’s arm before blowing them up, making sure they were tight and secure, but didn’t hurt the small boy. 

“You okay?” Jongho asked his son. 

Mingi nodded smiling from ear to ear, climbing onto the long chair, “Appa…” He whispered to his father, “Can you come in with me?” His eyes were wide and watery, looking over at the water where Yunho had already run to, not wearing floaties like Mingi since he’d learned how to swim not too long ago. 

“Of course.” Jongho smiled, basking in the attention his son was giving him. Knowing that his son still needed him made his heart flutter with happiness. Mingi was only three-years-old, of course he would still cling to Jongho and beg for his attention. 

Mingi grinned, leaning over and smacking his lips against those of Jongho, then climbing off and walking to the edge of the kids’ pool, turning to make sure his father was following him. 

“Why is he so cute…?” Wooyoung pouted, “Yunho never acts that cute with me.” 

“Yunho is also your brother and not your kid.” Jongho grinned. 

“He could be… with the amount of time he spends with me instead of my sister.” Wooyoung grumbled, leaning back on his sunbed, taking out a book to read while Jongho rushed over to Mingi. 

“Don’t let go.” Mingi whispered to his father, trying to put on a brave face in front of Yunho who was lying in the water, watching with wide eyes as Mingi took his first steps into the large pool. 

Jongho chuckled at the squeal his son let out, grabbing Mingi by his hands, walking into the water with him. He was so cute, eyes wide with curiosity. He kicked at the water, giggling when some drops landed on Yunho, the slightly older boy letting out a screech, rolling away from Mingi. 

“Appa don’t let go.” Mingi exclaimed when Jongho was going to let Mingi just play around in the pool by himself. 

“You’re fine.” Jongho smiled, “The water is nice and warm right?” Mingi nodded, looking up at his father, still clinging onto his hands tightly, “And you’ve got Yunho with you as well. I’ll be right here, but you have to also let go… I can’t go on the fun slides with you.” 

“You can’t?” Mingi asked. 

Jongho shook his head, “I’m too big. But Yunho will hold your hand when you go down.” 

Mingi pouted, letting go of his fathers’ hands and wading through the water. He reached Yunho, clinging onto the slightly older boy, both giggling as they sat down in the water, waves bumping against them. 

Jongho stayed close by, too afraid of anything happening. He knelt down in the shallow water, keeping an eye on Yunho and Mingi. 

At first his son was rather scared and awkward, holding onto Yunho tightly. It took a while for Mingi to get used to the feeling of the water around him, testing out how deep it was, even go as far as to put his head under water for a millisecond, coming back up to stare wide-eyed at his best friend. 

“They’re so adorable.” Wooyoung had put his book down and was sitting on the edge of the pool, stretching out his legs and getting them wet, while Jongho was leaning against the side, water swapping against his stomach and legs the entire time. 

“Samchon!” Yunho rushed over, “Me and Mingi are going on the elephant slide!” He pointed to a small slide on the other end of the pool shaped like an elephant. It was still in the shallow section of the kids’ pool so Jongho nodded, approving of this idea. 

He looked a bit further to the deeper end where a few older kids were swimming and playing. There were bigger slides, along with large water fountains spraying water every few seconds. Maybe when Mingi knew how to swim he would let his son move over there, but for now the small elephant slide or the dragon slide next to it would have to do. 

“Oh my god…” Wooyoung groaned, “Fuck my life.” 

Jongho turned to his best friend only to notice him staring at the lifeguard chair. Jongho almost choked on air, laughter bubbling in his chest. Of course Kang Yeosang would somehow end up here as well. 

“Why is he everywhere?” Wooyoung whined, “This isn’t fair. Fuck me. Jongho… I need to leave. Please watch out for Yunho while I go drown myself in the adult pool.” 

“If you try to drown yourself it’ll only give Yeosang a reason to jump in and save you… mouth to mouth and all.” Jongho chuckled. 

Wooyoung let out a loud screech, chest burning up as he turned to Jongho, slapping the other in the arm, “You’re terrible.” 

Jongho smiled and was about to retort when Mingi came over quickly, eyes wide, “Appa… come with me?” He asked, “I don’t want to go down alone.” 

“You’ve got Yunho.” 

Mingi bit his lip, looking down, shaking his head, “Can you stand by the slide?” He moved and burrowed into his father, Jongho automatically wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him tightly into his chest. 

“Of course.” Jongho chuckled, standing up, holding onto Mingi’s small hand as he waded through the shallow water towards the slide. Yunho had already climbed the few steps to the top, waiting for Mingi. 

Jongho turned back to look at Wooyoung who had made himself scarce hiding behind his book, peeking every once in a while at Kang Yeosang. 

Yeosang was sitting on the white garden chair, dressed in short red swim shorts and a loose white tank top with a red cross on it. His hair was pulled back into a small bun atop his head, cheeks red from the humid air in the pool area. Of course Wooyoung would have half a heart attack at seeing the other boy looking like a snack. 

Yunho grinned, sliding down the elephant trunk into the water, giggling loudly and waiting for Mingi to do the same. The younger reached a hand out to Jongho, his father holding onto Mingi while he also slid down the water slide, though with much less bravado than his best friend. 

Both boys stayed in the water, giggling for a moment before going back. 

Mingi only needed his fathers’ help another two times until he felt confident enough to go down completely on his own. But of course Jongho had to stay close, so he could watch over his son. 

Jongho really hoped he wasn’t coddling Mingi too much. It was difficult without a real reference point. His family hadn’t bothered raising him since they’d been too busy with their careers, nannies doing most of the work when raising Jongho, so he didn’t know if he was doing everything right with Mingi or if he was making the boy too dependent on him. 

Mingi was scared of a lot of things. He always worried about the monsters in the closet, hated any bugs and arachnids. He didn’t like the thought of ghosts and it usually took him a few tries until he was comfortable in new situations. 

Eventually Jongho felt safe to leave, walking back to Wooyoung who was still checking out Yeosang over the top of his book. He hadn’t even noticed he was holding it the wrong way around. 

Jongho chuckled, snatching the book and turning it around, “If you’re trying to spy at least don’t make amateur mistakes.” 

Wooyoung spluttered, trying to hold back his aghast comment, “You’re terrible. I hate you. I’m never hanging out with you again.” 

“You’d miss Mingi too much.” Jongho shrugged, sitting down on his own sunbed, wrapping the towel around his waist and drying off his wet legs. 

“Damn you for having the cutest son on the planet.” Wooyoung uttered hiding behind the book once more. 

A few minutes later Jongho spotted Yeosang changing his shift once more with a short girl dressed in similar attire to himself. 

“Hey guys.” Yeosang walked over, having clearly noticed the pair a while ago, but he’d been on the clock so he couldn’t just walk over and talk to them. 

“I didn’t know you worked here hyung.” Jongho smiled. 

“It’s just a part-time job between classes. Nothing fancy. But Hongjoong really likes coming here when he can so it all works out. I get free entrance for him.” 

“He didn’t come today?” Jongho asked, “Mingi would have loved to show off to his hyung.” 

Yeosang shook his head, “He’s at home sick… he’s got a fever so mom is home taking care of him.” He frowned, “He’s been sick for a few days now. If the fever doesn’t go down soon we might have to take him to the hospital.” 

Jongho gasped, “Is there anything we can do to help?” 

Yeosang shook his head, “Nah… he just has to ride it out and take his medicine. I bet he’ll be fine within a few days.” 

Wooyoung sat up from his spot, throwing his book down. He was frowning, reaching out to grab onto Yeosang, “If you ever need we’re here for you.” He told the shorter boy, “Don’t be afraid of asking.” 

Jongho was impressed with his friends’ confidence. Usually Wooyoung would rather hide and run away from Yeosang, but here he was, reaching out and comforting the other. Wooyoung just needed a little bit of a push and hopefully he’d confess to the other sometime soon. 

Jongho could make out a slight blush creeping up along Yeosang’s neck at the touch of the other, “Thanks…” 

“Uncle Yeosang!” Yunho and Mingi rushed over, walking as fast as they could without running. 

Pride welled in Jongho’s chest, knowing that Mingi wasn’t running since he’d been told the rules over and over. Knowing that his son had listened to him made him smile. Mingi was such a good kid. Jongho was so lucky to have a son like him. 

“What are you two doing?” Yeosang let go of Wooyoung and turned to the small pair standing by the edge of the pool. 

“We’re playing on the slide!” Yunho exclaimed, “Do you want to play too?” He asked the older innocently. 

“I’m working, but I’ll come play another time.” Yeosang turned around and knelt on the edge by the two boys, ruffling their wet hair, “So stay safe and have fun alright?” 

The two nodded, rushing back to the small water guns on the other side of the pool, splashing at one another. 

“Cute…” Yeosang mumbled. 

Eventually Yeosang had to go back to work, this time changing shifts with someone at the adult pool, leabing Wooyoung and Jongho behind. 

“He’s so beautiful.” Wooyoung sighed. 

“Then maybe ask him out…? But you know that’s just a suggestion. What do I even know?” Jongho asked, “I’m just a single father who works at a gym.” 

“Shut up… I’m working my way up to ask him. Don’t worry it’ll happen.” Wooyoung sighed. 

Mingi and Yunho came back, the two completely exhausted from having spent so much time running around in the water, sliding down the two slides and running back up the stairs. 

Jongho used his towel to dry off Mingi, pulling a loose shirt over his head and forcing the blue flip flops back on his small feet, “Let’s go to the lunch patio.” 

Mingi whined, flopping into Jongho’s arms, demanding to be carried. 

“I’ll take your bag.” Wooyoung stated, grabbing the duffel bag Jongho had brought along with the towels, while the younger grabbed Mingi and pulled him into his arms, situating the small child on his hip, walking up the stairs to a small patio area overlooking the whole swimming pool area. 

Chairs and tables littered the area, a small corner store on the side where people could buy food and drinks. Jongho looked at the prices, eyes widening at the sight. A bottle of water was three bucks… thankfully Jongho had packed his own lunch earlier, knowing that things at the pool would be terribly overpriced. 

The four sat down at a table, Mingi making himself comfortable on his fathers’ lap. Jongho chuckled, running a hand through his sons wet hair. He reached into his bag, handing the boy his refillable water bottle, Mingi drinking from it, taking big gulps, almost coughing since he drank so quick. 

“Slow down... “ Jongho laughed, then handing out sandwiches he’d made earlier in the day. 

He couldn’t help but cringe at just how… fatherly he was. As a teenager he’d done anything and everything to get the attention of his family. He smoked, he got bad grades, got into fights. Never did he think he’d one day be sitting at a pool with a lap full of baby, handing out homemade sandwiches to his friend. 

They ate and finished their drinks, Yunho and Mingi babbling the entire time, giving the older boys’ no chance to enter the conversation. These two were in their own world, but Jongho didn’t mind one buit. He’d rather have a happy and healthy kid, than anything else. 

“Appa thank you for taking me to the pool today!” Mingi grinned, turning around in his fathers’ lap and wrapping his thin arms around Jongho’s neck, smacking a kiss on his cheek. 

“Yunho why don’t you ever kiss me like this?” Wooyoung gasped, pointing at Jongho and Mingi, “I’m your favourite uncle!” 

Yunho laughed, standing up on his plastic chair, leaning over and kissing his uncle on the cheek, “There you go!” He cheered. 

Jongho laughed at how adorable both boys’ were. But at the same time he felt a pang in his chest. Mingi was so appreciative of something so simple… his son shouldn’t have had to wait months to go to the swimming pool… he should have been able to go whenever he wanted… 

Jongho groaned internally, knowing that he was the reason his son was suffering. If only Jongho made more money. If only he wasn’t so stressed all the time. If he’d have listened to his parents he could have had all the money in the world, but then would Mingi have been this happy? 

Jongho didn’t remember ever laughing and smiling this much as a child. He didn’t remember outings like this… but he’d had money… 

“Yah… Jongho.. Stop thinking so much.” Wooyoung flicked the other on the side of the head. 

Jongho apologized, looking at Mingi in his lap, then over to his best friend. If Jongho had chosen a comfortable life, then he wouldn’t have memories like these… and he treasured those more than a life of money. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little piece of fluff. I feel like I needed to write something lighthearted for once and hopefully this is that... I'm bad at fluff... xD 
> 
> Honestly this story has no real plot so if you guys have ideas/suggestions send them to me on [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Or if you just want to talk too :) 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** are always appreciated :)

Mingi sighed, pushing at the heavy medicine ball to place it in the right corner of the gym. It was difficult to push it though since it wasn’t light like all the other balls which Mingi had put into place. He let out a groan, wiping at his sweaty forehead. 

“You’re working hard today.” Uncle Dongho told the small boy who grinned up at the older man with a toothy grin. 

“Appa said if I’m good, I get ice cream!” Mingi told him, puffing out his little chest. 

Dongho nodded, widening his eyes, “No wonder. You’re usually never this diligent you little monster.” He poked at Mingi’s stomach, the small boy recoiling, giggling and tripping against the large medicine ball, falling over. 

Jongho was busy with one of his regular clients, an older man who had to lose ten kilos before the end of the year or he’d have to start taking medication according to his doctor. The man was nice enough and didn’t mind whenever Jongho had to quickly check on his son, able to do his workouts by himself most of the time. 

Jongho was interrupted by Dongho holding a crying Mingi in his arms, “Sorry man… he tripped when I tried to poke him. He seems fine, just the shock of falling…” 

Jongho nodded. Had this happened a year and a half ago he would have freaked out and shouted about going to the hospital, but the last three and a half years had taught Jongho to calm down. Mingi was a cry baby and scared of almost anything. A small fall would only cause minor tears which a cuddle and a few kisses could easily handle. 

“Can you spot Ryewon-ssi please?” Jongho asked his coworker who nodded and took Jongho’s spot at the weight lifting station, while Jongho moved to the backroom, bouncing a sobbing Mingi on his hip, large crocodile tears running down the boys red cheeks. 

“Come on Mingi…” Jongho sighed, “It wasn’t that bad… you fall all the time at hockey and don’t cry like this right?” Jongho wiped at the tears, pulling out some tissues from the table. 

Mingi nodded, evening out his breaths, “Kisses?” He asked Jongho. 

The older chuckled and smacked a loud kiss on his sons’ cheek doing the same to the other and adding a third to his forehead for good measure. He forced Mingi to blow into the tissue and then wiped the last of the tears away. 

“Good. Now you’re feeling better?” 

Mingi nodded, “Much!” He cheered. 

Jongho set the boy down, rolling his eyes at the complete 180 the boy did. He was sure Mingi just wanted a little bit of attention, hence why the dramatic tears. Dongho just didn’t know how to deal with the tears of a little child. 

“Hey Jongho, do you mind taking Hoseok’s usual client?” Hyunwoo asked from the front desk, “He’s sick and I forgot that he had a usual appointment and forgot to cancel it…” The older looked rather guilty. 

“Sure. I’m still with Ryewon-ssi, but I’m free after.” Jongho nodded. 

“Perfect! I’m sorry for springing this on you so last minute. I just don’t run things as well as Hoseok.” Hyunwoo sighed. 

Jongho waved the other off, “No worries.” 

Mingi was already off in the gym once more, probably cleaning up the various balls… the only things the small boy was strong enough to lift and move. If he wasn’t doing that he usually rolled around on the mats in the far corner meant for people to stretch. 

Mingi often built small forts in the corner out of the mats and played with Jongho’s phone. Most of the gym-goers knew Mingi and enjoyed his antics. Some of the regulars even brought snacks for the boy from time-to-time. 

Jongho had never imagined his life like this. He could still clearly remember when he’d almost been homeless, desperately looking for food, for money and for shelter. Anything to keep his son warm and safe. 

Having been picked up by Hoseok, practically off the street, and offered a job had been a blessing. Hoseok had also added small bonuses to his paycheck each month and even let Jongho live in his apartment for the first year, until Jongho had finally saved enough for a place of his own. 

Jongho shuddered at the memories… how much it had all meant to him. How thankful he was to Hoseok. Jongho had no idea how he would ever repay the older and kind heart. Hoseok had been so selfless and taken in a complete stranger, a stranger with a baby nonetheless. 

Jongho finished with Ryewon and then walked around between the different machines, keeping an eye out for anyone who might need help. 

He subconsciously moved to the stretching area where Mingi was curled up, thumb in his mouth, suckling on it, deep asleep. He looked so serene, sleeping, as though he wasn’t a total terror when awake. Some might even describe a sleeping Mingi as angelic. 

Jongho walked to the back of the office and quickly pulled out a blanket to put over the small boy, letting Mingi nap for a while longer. It never hurt to have the small boy sleep. 

Eventually Jongho was called to the front desk where Hyunwoo stood with none other than Choi San. 

Jongho stared, eyes wide, heart hammering right away at the sight of the beautiful figure skater. He was already dressed in gym clothing, a tight underarmour shirt as well as long underarmour pants. Some regular soccer shorts were thrown over the longer tights as well as a bright purple basketball jersey of some north american NBA team. 

His hair was pulled back, exposing his holy forehead, a small bun at the back of his head making him look even more beautiful than normally. Jongho couldn’t help but gasp for air, his mouth dry as he looked San up and down. 

It wasn’t fair. San was so beautiful. Such a wonderful person. 

“Hello San-ssi.” Jongho managed to rasp out. 

The slightly older man smiled, “You can just call me ‘hyung’. No need for all these crazy formalities.” San smiled, eyes turning into crescents making him look all the more beautiful once more. Jongho thought he was going to have a heart attack at any moment. 

“Papa who is this?” Jongho gasped and looked down at the small boy who was standing by San’s feet. 

Jongho had only ever seen him from afar. He knew his name was Seonghwa, since he’d become friends with Hongjoong and Yunho at kindergarten but none of them had ever hung out with Mingi together. 

He was cute, tall for someone his age with an intense stare. But Jongho could see the resemblance to San. They were both… intense. They had sharp features. 

“This is Mr. Jongho. He is going to be taking care of me today since Mr. Hoseok is sick.” Seonghwa knelt down to be at the same height as the boy, running his hand through his thick dark hair, “You said you wanted to play with the other boy who is always here right?” 

Jongho gasped, his heart stopping for a moment. San had remembered Mingi? 

“Well this is that boys’ Appa… if you ask him nicely maybe he will introduce you to the other boy?” 

The tiny boy nodded and then turned to Jongho, “Mr. Jongho… can I meet your son?” 

Who was Jongho to deny this adorable little boy anything? He was smitten right away and wished he could do anything and everything for him. Seonghwa was so adorable and deserved the world. 

Jongho also crouched down, “Mingi-yah was just taking a little nap… how about we go and wake him? I bet he would love to have someone to play with.” 

Seonghwa nodded, eyes wide, smile breaking out showing a row of perfect white teeth, “Yes please.” He whispered in excitement. 

Jongho stood and took Seonghwa by the hand, San following them to the area with the mats where Mingi had curled up into the blanket, letting out a soft snore. 

Jongho chuckled and knelt down, hand running through his boys’ hair, whispering for him to wake up. Seonghwa stood a few steps off, eyes wide as he watched Jongho slowly coax the small boy awake. 

Mingi blinked a few times, wiping at his tired eyes before reaching out to Jongho wanting to be held. 

The young father chuckled and did as was demanded of him, patting Mingi’s bottom softly, letting the boy slowly drift awake. A few more moment and he’d be fine. 

It took a few minutes until Mingi seemed to have booted up into conscious. He gasped, eyes widening when he spotted Seonghwa standing close by, watching curiously. 

It didn’t take long after that for him to rush towards the older in excitement, “You’re the boy who skates super well!” Mingi gasped, “You’re so cool hyung.” 

Seonghwa was flustered at the comments, but patted Mingi on the head and let the other gush over him clearly excited. 

It didn’t take long for the two to fall into conversation and begin to play with one another on the soft mats. Mingi was explaining everything to Seonghwa, showing him which of the balls were the most fun to play with, while also explaining his hatred for the medicine ball. 

“Perfect.” Jongho stood up, cracking his back and then turning to San, “So let’s get to work.” 

San groaned, “I was hoping we could just watch our adorable offspring… instead of torturing my already broken knees.” 

Jongho chuckled, “Then you clearly don’t know me San-hyung.” He turned to walk towards the bikes, “I love to watch people suffer.” 

And suffer San did. 

Sure, Jongho had the biggest most obvious crush on the other, but he also knew when to be serious. His job was on the line. Earlier on, he’d looked through San’s file, to figure out what Hoseok was training with and which machines to avoid. He didn’t want to make the injury any worse by training it and straining it in the wrong way. 

By the end of the hour and a half, San was panting and sweating profusely. 

Jongho cursed the heavens, because San sweaty… it was a whole new level of torture for the young father to look at. San was beautiful to begin with, but with sweat dripping down the tip of his nose… Jongho’s mind decided to go down a whole new path he didn’t even know existed. 

“You’re like a slave driver…” San whispered, “This was pure torture.” 

Jongho smiled, “But it’s all for your health!” 

“I’d rather be unhealthy.” San was cooling off one the bike once more, since Jongho deemed the treadmill too heavy impact on the other mans’ knee. 

“Appa!” Mingi rushed over, Seonghwa close behind, “Can Seonghwa-hyung come have ice cream?” 

Jongho smiled, “That depends on his Papa.” 

Senghwa and Mingi turned to a sweaty San who was finishing the last five minutes on the bike, “Sure… I just need a good shower and then we can head out.” 

Seonghwa cheered, wrapping his arms around Mingi, pulling the younger into his side, swaying from side to side. 

Jongho couldn’t help the grin from spreading over his face. These two boys were so cute, almost like real brothers. The way Seonghwa seemed to watch Mingi and make sure the younger didn’t trip over his own two feet. 

“Seonghwa has always been observant…” San smiled, watching his son as well as he led Mingi back to their area in the gym, “He loves to take care of others. I’m glad I managed to raise a wonderful child like him.” 

“I know… Mingi… he’s a handful but I love him so much.” Jongho could cry just thinking about his son and how well he was growing up and how he was becoming a wonderful person. 

San eventually finished his workout and managed to shower quickly. Jongho was helping Seonghwa into his jacket, pulling a hat over his head to keep his ears warm, while Mingi was fighting with his pair of boots, putting the wrong one on his left foot. 

“Mingi-yah wait a moment I’ll be right with you.” Jongho turned to tell his son over his shoulder, finishing up with bundling Seonghwa up so they could go outside in the cool March air. 

It was exceptionally cold, the win whipping constantly through the tiny Seoul streets. Ice lined the edges of the footpath, giving Jongho half a heart attack whenever Mingi decided to rush off ahead of him. 

“Oh what have we got here?” Jongho heard San before he saw him, the older crouching down before Mingi, helping him take off the boot and place it on his correct foot, “You’re such a big boy dressing yourself.” San smiled, then reaching out to help Mingi with his jacket and zipping it up. 

Jongho felt his chest constrict at how adorable the whole scene was. Mingi letting San help with his clothes, beaming at the older man. 

“Thank you!” Mingi smiled and then rushed to Seonghwa who was already waiting by the door. 

“Wait! Mingi-yah! Your mittens!” The mittens were attached to the jacket by a string, dangling onto the ground. Jongho had lost too many pairs of mittens the previous winter and had invested in a jacket with attached mittens so that wouldn’t happen once more. 

Finally everyone was dressed and warm, ready for the ten minute walk to the closest ice cream place. Jongho would never understand Mingi and his obsession with ice cream in winter. If it was summer and super hot he would have to beg Mingi to get ice cream with him, but if it was freezing cold out, the boy loved to go have ice cream. 

Jongho waved to Dongho and Hyunwoo before leaving, following San and Seonghwa, the two boys on either side of the older, holding onto his hands as they walked down the street. 

Mingi was skipping lightly, waving his free arm around, clearly telling a grand old tale of some sort. Maybe he was telling them of the day they went to the pool or whatever else he’d been up to at the gym. 

Jongho frowned at the thought of how little his son actually got to go out. Jongho tried, he really did and even though Hoseok overpaid him by a mile, it was still tough to get him new pretty toys or go on outings all the time. Jongho wished he could give his son ten times the amount of things he was currently getting. 

They made it to the only place which still sold ice cream during this weather, the four entering. A bell chimed as they walked in. They sat down in a booth near a heater, menus handed to them right away. 

Mingi rushed to sit in Jongho’s lap, making himself comfortable, looking at the ice cream menu in all seriousness even though he was just looking at all the different pictures. Jongho knew his son would be getting the spaghetti ice cream with strawberry sauce. 

Seonghwa gasped at all the pictures of cute ice cream cones and plates. 

“How did you find this place?” San asked Jongho looking over his sons head at the menu, tongue licking over his lips. 

“Mingi loves ice cream in winter and this is the only place that has ice cream around this time.” Jongho explained, “So we come here every once in a while when Mingi deserves a treat for being a good boy.” Jongho ruffled his sons’ hair. 

The owner of the cafe, an old italian man who had moved to Korea over thirty years ago, even knew the boys and often gave Mingi an extra scoop for free when Jongho wasn’t looking. The whole coffee shop was made in italian style, with italian iced coffee which Jongho loved to drink in summer to cool off. It was usually pretty empty which was also nice, because then Jongho didn’t have to constantly berate Mingi for being too loud. 

The old italian man came over, smiling brightly when he saw Jongho with Mingi. He grinned when he saw them and greeted them in korean. His korean was almost flawless form living in the country for so long, though he had never managed to shake the slight italian accent, making Mingi giggle every single time. 

At first Jongho had been shocked when Mingi had laughed at the old man, but he had taken it in stride and ramped up the italian accent whenever he spoke to Mingi, making the small boy collapse in a fit of giggles. 

Jongho merely ordered a large coffee while San took the iced coffee. Just as Jongho expected Mingi took the spaghetti ice cream with strawberry sauce and convinced Seonghwa to get the one with chocolate sauce. 

“This place is amazing.” San sighed leaning back on his chair, “It really feels like Italy here.” 

Jongho smiled, curling an arm around his son who was squirming on his lap having been brought some paper and crayons by the owner. 

“Mingi and I can’t afford to go anywhere, so this is as close to italy as we’ll get probably.” He chuckled, “But it’s really nice and the owner is really sweet.” 

San smiled, “I’ve been… to italy for competition when I was around fourteen… it was beautiful.” He closed his eyes for a moment, as though reliving the whole event. 

Jongho couldn’t help but stare at the other in his reverie and how perfect San really was. Not only was he beautiful, but he was thoughtful and sweet. He also cared for his son and seemed to be especially close to any kids. The way he treated Mingi and accepted him even if he was a bit of a whirlwind. 

Jongho felt his chest clench. It wasn't fair… that someone as perfect as San came into his life and he didn’t have a chance. 

Jongho was too poor to even let his son go to the swimming pool every week. He couldn’t afford kindergarten for him either. He felt like such a failure, especially when he was across form someone as perfect and accomplished as Choi San. 

The other leaned forward once more, blinking his eyes and smiling sweetly at Jongho. 

“You’re really interesting Choi Jongho… I hope we can do this more often.” San mused, “Plus I think Seonghwa needs more friends his own age.” 

Both men looked at the two boys, Mingi having got off Jongho’s lap and now standing on the booth, reaching out to draw on the paper along with Seonghwa who was giggling along with his son, the two boys going crazy over the paper. 

Jongho ached for this…. Ached for a family. He had never been able to give a stable family to Mingi, but this… with San… it felt so right. So right to have the boys together, having fun while San and Jongho watched with soft eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... it's been a while. I'm sorry :) I wanted to finish my other Ateez fic first and now I can focus on this story. 
> 
> I have a few requests and questions though. 
> 
> 1\. I don't really have a set plot for this so if anyone has suggestions or ideas or like characters they want to see more of please let me know. I would truly appreciate it :) 
> 
> 2\. I've been toying with the idea of making a 'Part 2' of this with them all being like 10 years older and like have teenage Mingi/Seonghwa/Yunho/Hongjoong ... would anyone be interested in that? 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter you made this chapter happen and I promise the next one will be faster and far better <s>writers block sucks</s>
> 
> **COMMENTS and KUDOS** are appreciated 
> 
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks love you all!!

Jongho couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe he was sitting across from Choi San in a beautiful restaurant while soft music played in the background. He never imagined himself in such a situation, by a candlelit dinner with the other man. 

His heart was hammering against his chest, sweat running down his back, afraid of making a single wrong move and end up embarrassing himself. He rubbed his sweaty hands against his pant leg nervously, chuckling at something the older man had said. 

A few days ago, after hockey practice, Wooyoung, Yunho, Mingi and Jongho had decided to go for curley fries once more. They all stayed and watched the little figure skating group, Jongho letting out soft whines whenever he San did almost anything. 

“Oh my god… is this what it is like to watch me when Yeosang is around?” Wooyoung groaned. 

Mingi and Yunho hadn’t been listening, both too amazed at the small figure skaters, gawking at them and cheering whenever one of them landed one of their tricks. 

Jongho was far too focused on watching beautiful Choi San to even bother to look Wooyoung’s way. 

After the practice ended Wooyoung made sure to have Mingi and Yunho beg to see their Seonghwa-hyung and somehow get Jongho to interact with San. He couldn’t handle the pining. It only fastened his resolve to finally ask Yeosang out. 

Thankfully San was a lot more ballsy than Jongho and he was the one who brought up the idea of going to dinner without their kids. 

Wooyoung quickly intervened, stating that he wouldn’t mind babysitting at all and that he really wanted to spend some time alone with the kids. 

That was how a few days later Jongho was worrying and rushing all around his small apartment, trying to find the perfect outfit to woo Choi San. Jongho was sure the other would look nothing but perfect and he at least wanted to be a bit presentable in comparison. 

Wooyoung had come over with Yunho. He’d brought a bunch of his own clothes along as well since he knew that Jongho mostly lived in gym shirts and sweat pants, only having a few smarter looking shirts for rare occasions, but even those were old and worn having come from second hand stores. 

In the end Jongho ended up wearing a silk, dark button down which Wooyoung had brought along with some comfortable jeans. Wooyoung tucked the shirt into his pants, tutting at Jongho and his lack of style. 

“You look good.” The older had said right before the bell rang. 

Jongho shuddered knowing that it had to be San. Jongho wasn’t ready. This was a terrible idea. He shouldn’t date. No… he wasn’t ready. Mingi was too young and still needed him. He couldn’t split his attention between a potential boyfriend and his son, because his son would always come first. 

Of course by that point it was already too late. San stood on the other side of the door with an adorable looking Seonghwa resting on his hip. Behind him Yeosang was also waiting with Hongjoong holding onto his hand. 

“Yeosang heard about Wooyoung watching the kids and he thought he better come along to make sure nothing happens.” San explained, chuckling at the baffled expression on Wooyoung’s and Jongho’s face. 

“Hyung!” Mingi exclaimed, stumbling over his own two feet as he rushed by his father to greet Hongjoong, his favourite person in the whole wide world. 

Within seconds Jongho was forgotten by his own son who much rather spent time with his favourite hyung. 

The young father frowned, watching his son drag Hongjoong by his hand into their tiny apartment. It hadn’t hit Jongho just how obviously poor they were… They had an old worn out couch with an ugly coffee table in the living room. It was an open floor concept leading right to the kitchen which was tiny. 

Jongho didn’t even want to show San his tiny bedroom which he shared with his son. San came from riches, he had been a world class figure skater before injury. He knew nothing of this type of a life and for a second Jongho felt completely and utterly embarrassed in front of the other. 

Jongho flushed red, but San only smiled, looking effortlessly calm and just beautiful. His hair done up and pulled back with some gel without looking greasy. He was wearing a nice dress shirt as well as pants tighter than anything Jongho had ever imagined. 

“You… you look really good.” Jongho managed to stutter out. 

San grinned, thanking the other. He set Seonghwa down, the small boy smiling at his father, hugging him around the legs and leaning up, puckering his small lips for a kiss. It was adorable and Jongho could have fainted at just how adorable the small boy was. 

San grinned, kneeling down and letting Seonghwa smack a wet kiss on his cheek before standing up straight, holding out a hand for Jongho to take. 

The younger couldn’t help and blush at how forward the other was being. He couldn’t ever imagine having such confidence… but then again San also wasn’t going on a date with his own beauty and charisma. 

“Mingi-yah… don’t you want to say goodnight to your Appa?” Wooyoung had asked the youngest of the boys. 

Mingi rushed forward to Jongho, wrapping himself around his father's legs, “Have fun Appa.” He cheered, looking up and smiling from ear to ear. 

Jongho ran a hand through the small boys’ hair telling him to be good for his uncles while he was out. His son only nodded before turning back to Hongjoong who was sitting on the carpet in front of the couch, pulling out some books from a small backpack he’d brought. 

San and Jongho were practically shoved out the door by Yeosang and Wooyoung, telling them that everything would be fine and they’d be able to handle the four little children. Wooyoung had even gone out of his way to text Jongho all the things he’d planned for the kids so Jongho could be able to follow along whenever he got nervous. 

That was how San and Jongho ended up at the fancy restaurant which Yeosang had suggested the day before. Jongho was completely out of his depth, like a fish out of water gasping for air, trying to survive, because Choi San just took his breath away with his natural beauty and ease. 

“It’s weird right?” San chuckled, “Being out without your kid?” 

Jongho nodded red tinting the tips of his ears, “You have no idea… I kind of feel like I’m missing a limb.” 

San let out a loud laugh, cutting into the steak he’d ordered. A few other people looked their way at the loud laughter from their table but neither of the young men cared to pay them any attention. 

“I just… I’m a bit upset because I thought Mingi would be a bit more sad to see me go.” Jongho huffed. 

San laughed once more, the sound like music to Jongho’s ears. He truly basked in the others happiness. San didn’t hold back at all and Jongho appreciated how open the older was and how he didn’t let other people’s opinions and looks bother him. He laughed freely without a care. 

“I think Hongjoong coming just overwhelmed him with such joy.” San chuckled, “Seonghwa has been talking about hanging out with Mingi and Yunho for days now. He was so excited.” 

Jongho smiled, tearing his eyes away from San and down to the pasta he’d ordered. 

“I think I’ll have to send Mingi to daycare next year… he’s been bugging me about it nonstop.” He smiled, “So I hope Seonghwa will look after him when he starts.” 

San smiled, “Seonghwa takes his role as ‘hyung’ really serious. I think he will love to take care and dote on Mingi at all times.” San spoke with such fondness of his son that it made Jongho fall just a little deeper into the hole of feelings he’d been slowly drowning in. 

San truly loved his son. Anyone could tell, but hearing him talk about him just added another layer to Choi San and it truly warmed Jongho’s heart to know the other was so fond of his son.

“You really care for him.” Jongho grinned. 

San nodded, taking a bite of his steak and chewing it, “He’s my world.” He stated seriously once he’d swallowed. 

“I know how that feels.” Jongho shrugged, “It’s cheesy but I really don’t think I would really be here if it wasn’t for Mingi…?” He explained. Jongho quickly realized he might have gone into too deep territory for a first date, but he wasn’t good at dating… he’d never really dated, just fucked around, so he didn’t know what was appropriate and what was not. 

“Kids change us.” San mused reaching for his glass of wine and taking a sip. 

Jongho flushed deep red realizing that he’d only talked about Mingi this entire time. Like the only thing which represented him was his son. He could have slapped himself. He swore he had more of a personality than: ‘I have a son and I like to torture people at the gym’. 

“I’m sorry I’m terribly boring.” Jongho chuckled awkwardly, his sweaty hand going back to rub at his pants, “I’m just a bit nervous.” 

San gasped eyes widening comically, “You’re not boring! You’re so interesting and just… I really like talking to you even if it’s just about our kids. I like to hear anything you say!” The older gasped, hands flying to his mouth, covering it, as though he’d said to much. 

Both sat blushing and staring at one another since they realized that they were both being awfully obvious in regards to their crush on one another. Jongho internally groaned, imagining Wooyoung cackling at how obvious it all was and how much of a baby Jongho was being. 

Dinner finished with more small talk, San opening up about all the places he’d got to visit as a teenager thanks to his skating. His whole demeanor brightened when he talked about figure skating and how it was some of the best times he’d ever had. 

“I’m sorry you got hurt…” Jongho whispered as the pair walked along a path in a nearby park. 

Jongho’s hand brushed against the back of San’s making him blush. He was contemplating just grabbing the others soft hand in his own, but once again San seemed to take the initiative and reached out first, twining their fingers together and tugging Jongho just a bit closer. 

The sun was setting, the pair having opted for an early dinner and a nice walk in the park before their date was over since neither wanted to come home too late. Neither also knew how the boys’ would react with them going on a date, but thankfully Seonghwa and Mingi had been too excited about seeing their friends that they barely realized their dad’s had even left. 

Neither said a word for a while, just enjoying the cool wind whipping by them. Winter was coming to an end, but was clawing at the ground, begging to stay before could take complete hold of the nature surrounding them. 

“Thank you for coming on a date with me today.” San finally broke the silence, curling closer to Jongho and squeezing his hand tightly. 

The younger spluttered and gasped, looking down at San, “Of course… I should be thanking you! I mean look at you and then me… you’re beautiful and I’m average at best.” 

San rolled his eyes, “You’re handsome. Anyone would be lucky to go on a date with you. You work hard to provide for your family and you have a great personality. Don’t sell yourself short!” He stopped walking and forced Jongho to look him in the eyes. 

Jongho chuckled, his free hand rubbing at the back of his neck, “I’ll try not to.” 

San grinned, “Now that’s what I like to hear.” They took a few more steps before San stopped once more, “You do know it’s weird that we haven’t gotten a single call yet… Seonghwa usually hates staying with babysitters.” 

Jongho nodded, “True… usually when I leave Mingi with Wooyoung he’d at least ask to call at least once or twice.” 

The two young fathers pulled out their phones, Jongho cursing silently when he realized his phone was out of battery. It was a rather old cell phone and normally worked fine if it wasn’t for the terrible battery life. He usually had to charge his phone three times a day and exactly this afternoon he’d forgotten to bring his power bank. 

San groaned, “I am an idiot…” He paused, pushing a few buttons on the phone, “I had it turned off this morning and forgot to turn it back on.” 

Jongho sighed nodding at the other man’s words, “I forgot to charge my phone so it’s dead.” 

Eventually San got his phone to boot up while Jongho just pushed his back into the back pocket of his pants. He looked over San’s shoulder, curious if he got any calls from either Wooyoung or Yeosang. 

A few moments later the phone vibrated, a red ‘missed call’ sign next to the phone symbol on the large screen. There was also a barrage of text messages which seemed to flow in all at once, the phone in a constant state of distress. 

San didn’t bother looking at the messages, opening the phone application and seeing five missed calls from Yeosang and three from Wooyoung. His eyes widened at the sight, worry bubbling in his chest as he realized something must have happened. 

Jongho couldn’t hold back a gasp either, realizing how many times their friends had tried to get into contact with them. This clearly wasn’t a good sign. He hoped the other two were being over dramatic and that Mingi or Seonghwa were merely crying and missing their dad’s… but Jongho had a sinking feeling in his gut that it was more than that. Wooyoung knew how to placate his son, he knew how to make him smile… so it had to be more than Mingi missing him. 

San quickly dialed Yeosang, a few rings echoing. He was gripping onto Jongho’s hand a little tighter, anxiety evident in his posture. He was tense, the easy smile and confident attitude from a few moments prior completely gone and replaced with a worried father. 

San cursed when Yeosang didn’t answer, quickly clicking on Wooyoung’s name. 

Jongho felt sweaty once more, only this time due to the anxiety building in his chest making it hard for him to breathe, waiting for an answer as to why their friends had tried to contact them so many times. 

Wooyoung did pick up, his voice loud on the other end of the line. 

“What happened?” San asked loudly, voice stern. 

Jongho had never seen the other like this. He was a changed person, completely serious. He glared right ahead as he held the phone to his ear. 

“Jeong Wooyoung, slow the fuck down.” San exclaimed, “I don’t understand a word of your babbling.” 

Jongho couldn’t hear anything, just the sound of Wooyoung’s loud voice on the other end of the line telling San something, the other man’s face paling. Jongho felt even more anxious needing to know what was going on. Something serious had to have happened. 

“We’ll be right there. We won’t be long.” San told Wooyoung and hung up the phone without a goodbye. He turned to Jongho frowning. 

“They had to go to the hospital.” San’s voice was thin and breathless, “We have to go now…” 

Jongho didn’t need more information, pulling San along back to the older man’s car, his heart racing. He had to see his son. He didn’t have all the information, but his brain was running a thousand miles an hour and only seeing Mingi and knowing he was alright would calm him down. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** make my life 100000 times better :) 
> 
> And if you ever have any ideas don't be afraid to send them to me on [Tumblr](https://knk-dongwon.tumblr.com/) since this is just a fluff piece with no real story line :)


End file.
